


back to you

by tofusquish



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofusquish/pseuds/tofusquish
Summary: they didn't expect at all to meet again but there they were in a small practice room of another new but wealthy entertainment company.





	back to you

long distances don't work. both hwang minhyun and ong seongwu agreed that since they were both moving to foreign countries, minhyun to japan and ong to the us, that they would break it off. they both knew that they would stay in each other's hearts but the reality of maybe falling in love with another still lingered in their heads. for the next few years, they continued to call, text, write but it gradually got less and less due to their new friends and busy lives. 

 

they didn't expect at all to meet again but there they were in a small practice room of another new but wealthy entertainment company. 

 

\---

 

seongwu had moved away due to a dance scholarship to Julliard. it was the biggest opportunity he had in all his years of dance. he took a major in dance and a minor in acting. after a few months in new york, he started to drift towards more of the underground dance and less structured dance. he was in and out of school, creatively stuck at times but eventually, he was an international star. he opened up a dance company and eventually made a branch in seoul so he could live back home. 

 

minhyun decided to major in the language he loves besides his mother tongue. what better place to learn about it was japan itself. so he headed for tokyo and did a degree in translating. he took the rest of his scholarship money to travel the lengths of japan, falling in love with the nature and food. eventually, he needed a job so he worked for small translating gigs and as a japanese teacher. he thought it would be better if he taught back in korea because he couldn't beat the local japanese teachers. luckily, after one of his idol translating gigs, a company invited him back to his home to help teach trainees the art of japanese. so minhyun was headed back to seoul. 

 

little did the two know that they were returning around the same time and same place. 

 

\---

 

it isn’t surprising that once seongwu got his dance studio up, entertainment companies would be jumping in to ask him to choreograph or teach their trainees. having a big heart, seongwu couldn't deny so he made a whole schedule for him and his choreographers. he also got the training schedules to coordinate times but was oblivious enough to miss the names of the teachers and trainers at the bottom. 

 

hwang minhyun,on the other hand, was more observant, eyes widening as he read ong seongwu on the schedule. he couldn’t stop himself from smiling, already planning in his head how to meet seongwu. he pictured the surprise face and how he would handle it as they couldn't gush out their feelings in front of their students. so, he practiced his calm and collected but smiling face for days in front of the mirror before he started the job. 

 

the fated day came when seongwu had a dance practice right before minhyun’s japanese lesson. there was a short break and seongwu was hearing murmurs of a handsome teacher. 

 

“oh? someone more handsome than me?” seongwu teased as he took a drink from his water bottle. the trainees shook their heads, cooing that ong was the most handsome until the door swung open. all the water in seongwu’s cheeks trickled down his chin. standing in the doorway was hwang minhyun, holding a stack of notebooks, looking around acting as if he was lost.  

 

“oh? this isn't the classroom.”

 

“it’s the room down the hall, teacher!” a trainee pointed out as minhyun shot them a smile and bowed. 

 

“thank you. good luck with the rest of your lesson!” he told them before he finally laid eyes on seongwu. all that practicing went to waste. when he saw all the water drip off seongwu, he couldn't stop the bellowing laugh he let out, covering his mouth with ome hand. 

 

“wow ongcheongie,” he commented out of habit then instantly, his ears turned red at the realization. the trainees looked back and forth between their trainers, curious at their relationship as the two waved quickly before parting. minhyun felt his face heat up as he got to the classroom, groaning into the books at his reaction. 

 

seongwu calmed down the class and got the music going for some freestyle. he felt his heat pound as he got to see the one he missed for so long. seeing the redness back on hwangcheongie wasn't the best part of see hwang minhyun again: it was confirming their feelings were still lingering for each other after so many years. 

 

\---

 

after seeing each other once, the two couldn’t stop seeing eachother again and again. whether it be the cafeteria at work or their coincidental next door apartments, the two seemed to come together as if nothing had changed since high school. they spent so much time together because they weren't sure if they'd need to part again. 

 

they didn't need to confirm if they were dating again but just to be the cheesy bub he is, seongwu planned a reasking of minhyun to be his boyfriend when they have a day off. their day off took them to the rooftop of their apartment building where they rented it out for a picnic under the stars (though seongwu called it glamping). they spent the day prepping some food, ordering the one day equipment and sat in their little lawn chairs grilling meat. 

 

when the stars were out, seongwu’s palm got sweaty in minhyun’s hold but he squeezed once to get his boyfriend’s attention. 

 

“hey… could i ask you something?” 

 

“shoot away, ong.” 

 

“do you want to be my boyfriend again?” letting out a laugh, minhyun nodded, giving seongwu his big grin. 

 

“is that even a question?” scratching his neck, seongwu shrugged. 

 

“i was just making sure, you know.”

 

“are you afraid we’ll leave each other again?” minhyun asked, letting the night air thicken around them. it was seongwu’s turn to smirk, putting his hands behind his head. 

 

“nah, i think that everytime life breaks us apart, i’ll just be led back to you. just like fate wants.” humming, minhyun agreed even though both of them weren't 100% believers in that fate stuff. all that matters is that no matter how much time has passed, they could easily pick up where they left off in high school. 

 

and that something will lead them back to each other.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> that's my last drabble (?) For OH week! this is first posted on my phone so i'll updated stuff later but hope you like it! 
> 
> hit me up on my twitter @ausquishies


End file.
